Renora: Explore
by FlamingNytro
Summary: Nora finds an...explicit...video from Ren's internet history- what will occur after she watches it? -LEMON WARNING! As well as in future chapters, so stay tuned!


_**REN POV**_

"But Ren, why can't I come with you?" Nora whined, throwing her arms around me dramatically and becoming deadweight. I kept my upright posture as best I could, letting out a sigh as I looked at her.

"I just want to go for a peaceful walk, Nora," I replied, hauling her back to her own feet. "I'll be back in a bit."

"But you can have a peaceful walk if I'm there too, can't you?" I raised an eyebrow, giving her a look. She huffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her eyes. "Well, if it's not too long, I could PROBABLY keep quiet for it all."

I moved forward, delivering a small kiss to Nora's forehead. "I won't be long, I promise. You can use my computer until I get back, if you want." As I started to pull away, I was tugged back sharply, this time to have her lips crash against mine. Running her fingers briefly through my hair, Nora released me and flashed that knee-weakening innocent smile.

"Okay Renny! Don't be too long!" She turned on her heels and bounced over to our beds, somersaulting onto the soft sheets. Shaking my head, I opened the door to our dorm and began to make my way to the garden for some solitary peacefulness.

_**NORA POV**_

I pouted as I watched Renny close the door behind him. How dare he leave me all alone up here! Okay, sure, I'm basically glued to his side 24/7, but that doesn't mean I like it when he takes time for himself! I'm ALWAYS with my Ren (except when he goes to the bathroom; that'd be SUPER weird) and without him, I get bored and lonely. Both are feelings which I do not enjoy! Well, at least he said that I can use his laptop while he was gone. He knows I love computers; they're like portable libraries with everything you could imagine on them! I've never had enough money to buy my own though, so I suppose that's why he lets me share his sometimes. Maybe I'd hint that he should get me one for Christmas.

"Oh, I wonder if that new podcast is out yet!" I shouted, even though there was no one else in the room. Jaune and Pyrrha were out on some sort of "romantic getaway." They didn't put it that way, but I just knew that's what was going on! Since that was the case, I was free to be as loud and strange as I wanted! Pulling the laptop out from under the bed, I leaned against the headboard and opened the device. I was really hoping the new podcast episode was out, otherwise I'd probably just watch random videos until my boyfriend (I love saying that AGHH) gets back. I pulled up the search engine and began to type in what I was looking for, until I stopped when I read an interesting title under the "recently closed tabs" section.

I squinted a bit to read the small text. "_Teen girl… Explores herself?_" I cocked my head to the side, puzzled by what I read. Maybe Ren had a biology assignment on the female body, or reproductive system and needed reference material. I noticed that the picture of the web page associated to the title showed a video was present. I pondered this for a moment, before dragging the mouse over to the link. I did have biology next semester, and if I could find anything to jump start my knowledge, then hey, I'm game! Clicking the page, I began humming to myself while it loaded. Ren is such a smart guy, and I've never seen him even ask another classmate for help with anything. I wondered why he decided to look up a video rather than just ask someone else about his problems. Seeing that the video was ready, I clicked "play" and made it full screen.

The video started with a really pretty girl sitting on her bed, looking into the camera. I thought this was an odd place to teach biology, but didn't stop to consider it too long as the video began to progress. The girl smiled, stood up in front of the camera and began to slowly turn in a circle. Her movements seemed rather… Sensual, as she put excessive sway in her hips and butt. Once she was facing the camera again, she began to pull her shirt over her head, while still moving her hips in that dancer-like fashion. This struck me as odd, but what was even MORE odd was the fact that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. So as the shirt was removed, her large breasts bounced and jiggled, leaving me in awe. I don't even think I'd ever seen bigger boobs in real life! The girl reached up and began massaging her breasts slowly, leaning her head back and moaning softly, rolling her nipples in between her fingers. I had begun to think that what I was watching wasn't really educational (at least, not in the sense of a science classroom), but reality hit me like a charging Beowolf.

_Porn. I was watching Ren's PORN._

I immediately felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. I mean, Teen Girl Explores Herself? REALLY Nora? You had to be such a dummy to not have seen it. Although, I couldn't really be too annoyed with myself. Ren was definitely not the type of person you'd expect to watch… this. As I looked back to the video, I saw the girl was now touching her… Private parts. She was doing so very intensely, moaning and swearing as she thrusted a few fingers into herself. I closed the video at that. It was just too WEIRD for me to keep watching! I had never had experience with masterbating in the slightest before now. Yeah, I know, some people may think a sixteen year old girl who's never touched herself is strange, but it's just never something I'd even thought about. But now, a tidal wave of thoughts rushed through my mind. Ren obviously watched this; no one else uses his computer but me. So, does that mean that he also… Masterbated to this? Was this the kind of thing which turned him on? GAHHHH this was so bizarre! I closed the laptop and returned it to its place under the bed. My mind was going in so many different directions at once.

"Okay Nora, not a big deal. That's just what Ren's into. That's all." I tried to convince myself that this wouldn't affect me at all, but something else crossed my train of thought. "Wait… if Ren's into this, and Ren is also into me, does that mean…" I could feel my eyes widen. "Does he want to see ME does this?" The thought was ridiculous, funny, weird, and something else… Attractive? Was I attracted to the thought of doing this for Ren? I hadn't even done it for myself!

"Done it for myself." I muttered, curiosity building in my gut. I did want to make Renny happy, and this idea seemed, well, interesting. "I guess I could try it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I am Nora Valkyrie, the most adventurous girl of all time!" I jumped up and twirled in the air, my grin spreading from ear to ear- before faltering slightly. "Hmm… I suppose I should do what the girl in the video was doing."

I began to remove my clothes until I was fully naked. I glanced over at the wall mirror our room had, sitting on the bed as I did so. I'd never really considered if I was attractive when naked or not, but I looked pretty lean and toned for a girl my age, so I'd like to think so! I looked down at my chest. Okay, maybe these weren't as impressive as Yang's or Blake's, but they were still big enough for me to get attention from time to time. Stupid boys, never realized I caught them looking. I didn't mind though, it was flattering. Realizing to myself that I was stalling, I slowly reached up and grabbed my boobs. It didn't really feel that good, I WAS just touching my own chest, after all. So I began to grasp my boobs as sexually as I could, though I wasn't quite sure how that was done to begin with. I had to admit, I DID start to feel pretty good the longer and deeper I massaged them. Kind of.. Warm? Not like the kind the sun gives you when you play outside for too long, but more of an inner warmth. It was most noticeable between my legs, which I-

"Aghh!" I suddenly cried, falling back onto the bed. A shockwave of pleasure spread over me, and it took me a second to realize what exactly I did. I touched my boobs again and pinched my nipple. Another jolt hit my body, causing me to arch my back to the empty space above me. I felt myself giggle, a smile forming on my lips. "Wow! That feels… Amazing!" I began to do it again, rolling and massaging them as I held onto my breasts. I couldn't believe how incredible this was making me feel! As time went on, I began to become more and more aware of the growing warmth from between my legs. It was getting to the point of unbearable heat, and I was honestly worried that there was something wrong with me. I let go of one of my breasts and moved my hand down to see what was wrong with my privates. The moment my fingers brushed against it, ecstasy ravaged my form, causing me to throw my head back into the mattress, letting out the loudest moan I've ever made in my life. My other hand covered my mouth instinctively. Where the hell did THAT come from? I answered that silly question in seconds, as I slowly ran my hand down my privates again. Another loud sound of pleasure emitted from behind my blocked lips. Oh Dust, if I thought anything else felt good, this was a whole new level of enjoyment! My fingers began to move almost on their own, rubbing against all the parts of me which I'd yet to discover for myself. I could barely register that I was panting, my free hand running through my hair. My eyes closed momentarily, trying to take in the situation.

Once I opened them, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because my eyes were being mean and playing tricks on me, but for a split second, I saw Ren leaning over me. He was the one who was pleasuring me, his beautiful pink eyes softer than summer clouds as he rhythmically worked his hand on me. I could feel my hips bucking towards him, my gasps and moans becoming more frantic.

There was a part of me which knew this was just part of my fantasy, that is was my two fingers pushing faster and faster into myself, but in the moment, it was him. Renny, MY Renny. He was giving me everything I wanted, everything I NEEDED, that rare smile teasing the corners of his mouth, along with my desire. "Ren… Keep going… PLEASE!" I begged my apparition, trying to contain squealing as loud as I could. The almost incomprehensible burning in my groin and stomach was making me see white, and I felt like I was gonna explode! It was like I completely lost control of myself- and I fucking loved it!

My Ren opened his mouth, and I could've sworn I smelt the combination of lotus flowers and watermelon which followed him around daily. _"Nora…"_

Hearing his voice was like choir full of angels. "Ren…"

"_Nora…"_

"Ren…"

"_NORA!"_ he shouted. Wait, what? Lifting my head, I waited for my vision to return… And saw Ren. The REAL Ren. Standing in the doorway. While I still had my hand on… And his face looked shocked, along with every emotion under the sun.

My mouth dropped open. I pulled my hand back to my side. How would I explain this? Would he be mad? Did I screw everything up? NORA YOU STUPID DUMB FUCK! Did you mess everything up?!

"Uh… Hi Ren… How was the walk?"


End file.
